fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Bugs
__NOWYSIWYG__ The purpose of this article is to identify and track all known bugs and inconsistencies in the current state of the game in order to inform both wranglers and game administrator(s). Because much of the text that appears in this wiki are presented directly from the game, this may also serve as a list of errata for this wiki. Only unexpected game behaviors or erroneous texts should be listed. This is not a place to post balance "issues" or other rants. Please update as new issues are found or current ones are resolved, found to be intentional, or cannot be reproduced. Give reasons for removal. The bugs are broadly classified into: * Game play bugs - those bugs which directly contradict or deviate from the way a feature was intended to be used. * Cosmetic bugs - typos and other cosmetic issues found in the game. This page may contain spoilers! Continue at your own discretion. __TOC__ Game play bugs Cosmetic Bugs Not Bugs The following "bugs" have been verified to be intentional. Additional Commentry Please add additional commentry to any of the above bugs here: Scuba Diving with no helmet It is possible to "re-acquire" the helmet by fishing in Blue Crescent with the Necro-pole. One possible suggestion as to the presence of this bug is that there may not been an initial check for the helmet when you first go diving. It is only when you want to purchase the license and/or PSG upgrade that a check is made. This hypothesis needs verification of course, but perhaps those affected by this bug never had the helmet in the first place? Edit: As reported on the discussion boards, apparently there is a check for the helmet when you first arrive at SC (not sure whether this is as a warning whilst at the surface of SC or when toggling into scuba mode via pressing the "Fish" text), but there is no such check/warning when the spear gun is activated - which also enables scuba diving mode. As such it is possible to dive even if you do not have the helmet and hence a possible explanation to the above bug. Shared Drilling This of course could be game design. If drilling was not shared between locations then wranglers could simply drill at both locations and earn themselves double the goodness/evilness points for doing so. A better fix could be to make the drilling separate, and not award points if the previous hole is still open. All Misses in Tournaments This could be intentional. As learning skills is not mandatory, it is easy enough to intentionally put you at a disadvantage once you reach Blue Crescent. As the probability of having all 15 casts miss through normal progress must be incredibly low, not including any 'all-misses' streaks ensures the wooden-spoon 'winners' are awarded their consolation prize fairly. Rubies attribution bug? Today (or yesterday should I say) results in Prodigious class: Tiara Tilaar 6,205pts 1,000 rubies Robin Poitras 6,205pts 950 rubies Nicholas Zachary 6,205pts 925 rubies All have the same points and should share the same points, but in fact the game engine choose an order an attribute point according to it. The funny thing is that all are considered as 'first' but only one get the points for being first... This can affect any position as long a reward > 900 is involved. (eg two at the 4th place will have a 911 and 900 points awarded.) Esby 11:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :There is a defined ordering; :"In the event of a tie for a position, the person who created their Fish Wrangler account the earliest will receive the higher placing." - Monthly_Tournament#Scoring The explanation could work, still: Tiara Tilaar Member Since: 01/24/09 ( 24 january 2009) Robin Poitras Member Since: 01/03/09 ( 3 january 2009 ) I'd assume earlier means first here ? Esby 23:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Besides, at this time of the day it now looks like that. (This ain't new, I already seen that before...) 1st Robin Poitras 6,205pts 950 rubies Tiara Tilaar 6,205pts 1,000 rubies Nicholas Zachary 6,205pts 925 rubies Going Negative The issue with purchasing the rocket booster is that the user got the question wrong and the price has now inflated. So they may have had enough to cover the initial cost of the booster, but the additional 40,000 gold has put them in the red. It is assumed that there is a check for the 100,000, but when the price changes, no further check is made. Ideally, the system should inform the user that they got the question wrong, tell them the price has been put up and as they don't have enough money they should come back to purchase it when they have made more cash. Or Earl just takes the 40,000 off them but doesn't give them the rocket booster. The next time they go to buy it, they are not asked the question again. The net effect is the same. Reports have also been made that it is possible to go into the red when repairing a pole for which you don't have sufficient funds. These too should be prevented, forcing wranglers to fish with a different pole until they have raised sufficient cash to repair the damaged pole. Category:Gameplay